Come Dance
by NettieC
Summary: Harm and Mac have been dancing for years ... the difference this time is that he wants to and she doesn't. Where does that leave them?


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me; I'm just playing with them.

This is just a bit of fluff to brighten up the weekend. It's a response to the HBX November challenge.

Lt. Ron Graham: Breathe for me.  
Ens. Beverly Tromatore: I....can't.  
Ron: Your heart is racing.  
Beverley: Nerves I guess.

_Each of Us Angels_

**_For Kathy with love because life's a dance… and all about taking the next step…_**

Come Dance

The ballroom was candlelit as the orchestra struck up causing couples everywhere to head to the polished dance floor. Harriet and Bud excused themselves as did Cresswell and his wife; Harm looked to Mac while she looked everywhere else but at him.

She had promised herself she wouldn't dance with him, it was the last promise she had left. She'd already broken her promise to herself not to go, and the one which was not to sit next to Harm and the one about not wanting Harm a little bit more every time she did look at him. But this one she could hold, she was sure of it.

Sure of it, right until Harm took her hand and squeezed lightly.

"Come dance with me," he said by way of statement and not question leaving Mac little opportunity to refuse. She did manage to shake her head but Harm tugged her towards him ignoring what he knew would be a negative response otherwise. "Please," he added.

Reluctantly Mac conceded and moved with him to the floor. Surrounded by swaying and swinging couples, she kept her eyes fixed on his shoulder, her hands were sweaty and body rigid.

"You've got to relax, Mac," Harm whispered into her ear, allowing his jaw to graze along her cheek causing her to shudder.

"I am relaxed," she answered abruptly, although she was anything but.

Harm pressed into her. "Your heart is racing."

"Nerves I guess," she mumbled, biting down on her bottom lip.

Harm pulled back slightly. "What do you have to be nervous about?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Nothing." Unfortunately, she had everything to be nervous about. She was in the arms of the man she loved more than anything else in the world but she was also extremely annoyed by him. Both emotions were tugging hard at her and she had no idea which one would win.

"But you just said …" Harm began.

"Forget I said anything, marines don't get nervous," Mac said, letting him go and attempting to leave.

In one swift move she was back in his arms and going nowhere.

"Mac, I'm not letting you go until you talk to me," he whispered, wrapping her in his arms.

"Well, I'm not talking to you," she replied, refusing to move her arms from their dangling position.

"That's alright," he stated. "It just means I get to hold you a whole lot longer."

Mac could hear the smile in his voice and it made her look up at him.

"I don't get you, seriously, I just don't get you," Mac uttered in frustration.

"What don't you get?" he asked, his swaying ceasing.

"You haven't given me the time of day in two weeks, you treated me like crap when I called by your place last Sunday, and now you want to dance and demand I talk to you," she hissed.

"I'm sorry about that, Mac," he apologised. "I had a lot going on and…"

"Harm, I don't care any more … you can't keep doing that to me and then expect me to open up to you," she explained in hushed tones. "It just doesn't work like that."

"You've got to let me explain," he said in quiet desperation.

"I don't have to let you do anything," she retorted breaking free of his grip.

"Please," he begged, following her from the dance floor.

"No!" Mac grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Everything alright?" Cresswell asked from behind Harm causing them both to startle.

"Everything's fine, sir," Mac replied. "I just have to go."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking from one of his senior officer to the other.

"I'm not feeling the best," Mac offered by way of explanation.

"Well then, Rabb will take you home, won't you, Commander?" Cresswell asked, turning to Harm.

"Of course, sir," he said, it was one order he wasn't about to refuse.

"Thank you, sir, but it's not necessary," she said, trying desperately to get herself out of the arrangement.

"Nonsense," Cresswell said. "Rabb doesn't mind in the least."

Standing out by her car, Mac fished out her keys and had inserted them in the lock before Harm's hand covered hers, stopping her.

"Cresswell said to take you home," he said, holding her hand still.

"I have my own car and am quite capable of driving myself," she replied, turning the key.

"Well, I don't have my car so perhaps you can take me home," he suggested, stepping back to allow her to open the door. She turned to look at him, shaking her head.

"You're impossible," she sighed. "I'll give you a lift so long as you don't talk."

"I can do that," he nodded, moving around to the passenger's side.

They drove in silence for the first four blocks.

"Mac," Harm began in a whisper. "Can I say something?"

"What?" she answered sharply.

"I am really sorry … for the last two weeks." He apologised, reaching over to rest his hand on her arm. She said nothing. "I never meant to hurt you." She didn't respond "I know I am difficult to be around at times and I can understand how frustrated you must be with me." He dropped his hand.

Silence descended and remained.

"Mac?" he said hesitantly when they were a few blocks away from his place.

"What?" she answered.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked, turning in his seat.

"No," she replied. "I've got nothing left to say to you."

"Oh," he sighed. "I guess I can understand that."

"You're so damn understanding at the moment, aren't you?" she snapped. "It's a shame you don't put a bit more thought into your actions in the first place and stop the need for me to be so annoyed at you."

"Mac, I really wish you'd let me explain," he said quietly, knowing full well she had every right to be angry.

"Why, Harm?" she questioned glancing at him for the first time. "So you can give me some excuse… so I'll forgive you this time just like I did last time and the one before that and the one before that? You explain yourself and apologise each and every time, but they're just words. It means nothing because you go out and do the exact same thing."

"I know it seems like that but I do mean it, Mac. I never mean to hurt you, it just ends up that way," he said sadly.

"Well, I guess I'm just an easy target, hey?" she said. "Good old Mac, she'll keep hanging around so I don't have to care about what I do or say. Isn't that right?"

"No," he retorted. "You're … you're …."

"I'm what?" she snapped, taking her eyes off the road and looking at him. She was surprised to find him struggling to breathe.

Quickly she pulled the car over and undid both their seatbelts.

"Harm, what's wrong?" she asked, loosening his tie.

"I…I…I'm so sorry," he gasped. "I never… meant to hurt … you… Never meant … to make you feel… you weren't … the most… important…person…to …"

"Harm, sshh! Breathe for me," she whispered, trying to soothe him.

"I can't," he choked, panic taking his breath as he realised he may have just ruined any chance he had with her. "I need … to tell you…"

"It will wait, just breathe, Harm. Come on, just relax," she encouraged, loosening his tie further and his belt buckle.

Gently she patted the side of his face as his breathing evened out. "That's better," she smiled. No matter how angry she was at him she would never, could never, see him suffer. She loved him far too much for that. "How are you doing?" she asked as he took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Better," he smiled before his eyes darkened. "I'm so sorry, Mac," he apologised, dropping his head. "I know I've been a complete ass in recent weeks… it's just that … well, I had … It doesn't matter, you don't want to hear it. Look, I can walk from here, no need for me to ruin your night any further."

Mac hit the button and locked all doors; he wasn't leaving her now, not like this.

"I'm driving you home, Harm," she said firmly, turning the key and firing the engine again. "Then you and I will have a long talk – once and for all, alright?"

He nodded before leaning his head back on the head rest.

"Can I get you anything?" Harm asked as he turned on the light and closed the door behind Mac.

"Just the truth," Mac replied wearily, dropping her coat and purse on the armchair and sitting down on the sofa.

"Okay," Harm nodded. "Just give me a second," he said, disappearing into his bedroom and returning a few moments later with a newspaper article.

"Two weeks ago," he began, handing her the article. "I saw this in the paper…"

"So," she replied. It was a review of one of Mac's cases and had a photo of her and the Petty Officer she had successfully defended. "I've seen it. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," Harm replied, taking it off her. "But I turned it over and there was this." He flipped it over and handed it back. It was an ad for a jeweller.

"So, it's an ad, what about it?" Mac asked, none of it making sense to her.

Harm pointed to a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring second from the top. "This!"

"What about it, Harm?" she asked frustrated.

"It's exactly the same as the one my dad gave my mom," he said, his eyes fixed firmly on the ring.

"It's a nice ring, but I don't get what that has to do with me or the way you've been treating me…" she sighed.

Harm dipped into his pocket and drew out a small black velvet bag and opened it.

"Open your hand?" he asked, the bag paused mid air. Mac did so and he upended the bag dropping the contents into her hand. "This was my mom's."

"It's beautiful but I still don't get it," Mac said, looking between him and her hand.

"I've had this ring for a few years now and always knew I would give it to you, Mac," he began, taking her hand and closing her fingers and his around the ring. "There have been so many times when I wanted to give it to you but I was never quite sure if it was the right time or if you'd say yes, or if you were even interested in me like that." He gazed long and hard into her softening brown eyes. "When I saw the article and ring sharing the same page I just knew it was a sign that I had to do something…"

"So, you figured acting like an ass was the thing to do?" she asked, looking down at their joined hands.

"No, I figured finally telling you I was in love with you and couldn't live without you was the thing to do…" he admitted, drawing her face up to his. "But I freaked, I'll admit it. Every time you came near me I couldn't think straight and instead of letting you know how much I cherish you I treated you appallingly… and I knew I was doing it and I couldn't help myself. I think it was self preservation… you know, push you away before you did it to me?"

"How do you know I'd push you away?" she asked softly.

"I didn't but I figured I'd push me away … I was being an idiot and didn't deserve you … I don't deserve you but the thing is, I can't live without you."

Mac opened up her hand and picked up the ring in two fingers.

"It was never about you, Mac," he said, his head bowed. "It was about me being incredibly stupid and you having to put up with it again."

"Harm, this would have been a hell of a lot easier had you just told me," Mac said, her eyes focussed on the ring.

"I was so scared you'd say no," he replied, edging slightly closer to her on the sofa.

"Say no to what?" she questioned, handing back the ring

"You don't want it?" he asked, a deep sadness filling his eyes.

"Harm, it's a beautiful ring but you haven't actually asked me anything, have you?" she reminded him, a slight smile on her lips.

"Oh, no, I guess I haven't," he said quickly before muttering a rebuke to himself. "Sorry."

"Stop apologising, Harm," she said. "I forgive you, for all of it, okay?"

"But you shouldn't have to," he replied. "I've got no right to treat you that way. No one does. You shouldn't have to put up with rubbish like that," he said, shaking his head.

"No, I shouldn't," she agreed, taking his hand. "Is it going to happen again?"

"No, never!" he promised fervently.

"Okay then," she nodded. "Now, what was it you were saying about being in love with me?"

A huge grin broke out across Harm's face. "Mac," he began taking her hand once more. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I know I have a bad way of showing it but, honestly, I love you so much." He leant in and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Harm," she said, her heart suddenly lighter for having revealed itself. "Always have."

"So does this mean you'll accept the ring?" he asked, holding it out to her.

"Does it come with a question?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh god, yeah, sorry," he apologised, slipping off the sofa and onto one knee; he took both of her hands in his. "Sarah MacKenzie, you are the love of my life … you are my life … Will you marry me… please?"

Mac slipped off the sofa and knelt in front of him. "Of course I will," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Harm sought out her hand, not daring to break their connection and slipped the ring on. When finally they broke apart, Mac looked down and grinned.

"It's beautiful," she smiled as the first of her tears ran down her cheek and splashed onto the newly acquired ring.

"No where near as beautiful as you," Harm replied, lifting her face and kissing her tears away.

"Love you," she said, reaching up to kiss him once more.

"Love you too," he replied.

All too soon, Mac stood up and took Harm's hand.

"Come dance with me," she said, tugging him towards her. Harm grinned and led them towards the stereo. "No," she shook her head. "Come dance with me in here," she said, leading him towards his bedroom.

And dance they did.


End file.
